


Shared Worries

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is visited by a frantic BB-8, what is happening?</p>
<p>Prompt received on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Worries

Finn hadn’t been cleared for field work for the Resistance yet, but he was far enough into his recuperation to be allowed to stay into his own room instead of the medical bay, with any luck he wouldn’t need to stay in that place again for a long time.

And then BB-8 got into his room beeping loudly. “What is it, BB-8? You know I can’t understand you,” He got up, going to see what BB-8 could want.

BB-8 kept beeping and then rolled to behind Finn, starting to nudge him toward the door.

“You want me to follow you? Alright.”

BB-8 beeped victoriously and then went off fast out of the door and Finn had to run to keep up with it, what could be happening that was making BB-8 do that?

When he first realized BB-8 was leading him into the medical bay, Finn’s heart started to beat fast inside of his chest, had something happened to Poe?

He reached the medical bay soon after BB-8 did to find BB-8 beeping sadly close to one of the beds, Poe was in it and Finn reached him as fast as he could. Poe was unconscious, and clearly hurt. Finn couldn’t believe it, Poe always seemed so… unbeatable, even after being tortured by Kylo Ren he kept himself witty, how could he be unconscious? Finn was the one of the two who seemed more likely to keep ending up in a coma, as he had.

“Kriff, Poe, what happened?” Finn whispered, his hand finding Poe’s, trying to tell himself that if Poe’s hand was still warm it meant he was still alive.

BB-8 beeped sadly close to him and approached Finn, seemingly trying to comfort him over the fact Poe was hurt, which just seemed unfair to him, since BB-8 and Poe had known each other for far longer.

Finn put his free hand on BB-8 and the two kept each other company, watching over Poe, waiting for him to wake up.

Finn couldn’t understand what BB-8 said, but during these moments he felt he had a connection to the Droid now, that they could understand each other even without needing words.

And so they stayed there, Finn couldn’t be sure for how long.


End file.
